Puzzleshipping: Naps
by I-Love-Harry-Styles118
Summary: Short puzzleshipping. hope you like.


Pitter-patter. Pitter-patter. Yugi watched the rain come down on his window. Today was a boring Sunday. It was noon and he hadn't done anything but eat and sleep all day. There was one more thing he did. This probably happened the most out of it all. He thought about Atem. He was glad they'd separated bodies, since it was pretty odd to love someone that dwells within you. They lived together in a small apartment with just enough room for the two of them and he had been gone all day. They were happy. Well Yugi wasn't ENTIRELY happy. Yes, they live together. Yes they're very close. But for Yugi, no close enough. He LOVED Atem. They had just been living as friends. Plus, Yugi has no clue whether Atem is gay or not. That's be a pretty odd question to ask._ "Hey Atem, are you gay?" _But still, he wanted to know to measure up his chances with his former dark half.

Atem walked in the door and sighed tiredly. He threw his jacket in the closet and collapsed on the reclining chair.

Yugi looked away from the window and spied his love half dead. He was so tired. "You okay?" Yugi asked, a hint of worry in his voice.

"I'm fine Aibou. Just tired." Yes, he still called him Aibou. They've only been separated for a month, and why break the habit?

"Looks like tired's an understatement."

"Understatement of the year."

"Why're you so tired?"

He sat up and wiped his eyes, hoping that'd help keep him awake. "Seto and I had a private duel today. It lasted for HOURS. Then I finally beat him."

Yugi giggled at how unnecessary that final part was.

Atem smiled.

"Well if you're SO tired, I'd suggest taking a nap."

"Fine. Sounds good." He looked around for a bit, and then spoke, "Aibou, would you come with me?"

Yugi's heart pounded a bit faster. WHAT did he just ask? Yugi wasn't tired at all, but why the hell would he pass this up? "Sure. But…may I ask why?"

Atem sighed. "I always sleep better when I know that you're asleep. It just comforts me in a weird way. But this time, I want you to be next to me."

Yugi nodded and blushed as Atem took his hand and led him to his bedroom. Yugi liked Atem's bedroom. It was always dark, mostly because the walls are painted a really REALLY dark purple. It was always warm. It was always quiet. He liked that.

Atem stretched as he removed his shirt and fell back on the large, black bedspread. He patted the space next to him and Yugi blushed a shade darker.

He didn't want to remove any clothing, so he laid on the bed next to Atem. There was about a foot and a half of space between them.

"Closer." Atem directed, stroking Yugi's hair.

"H-huh?"

"I said; come closer. C'mon I don't bite…much…"

Yugi moved closer to Atem.

Atem grabbed Yugi by the hips and pulled him closer. Their pelvises were smooshed together. "Better." Atem said, taking his hands away.

Yugi could feel Atem's body heat. It was extremely erotic. He was aroused. He wanted to do one of two things; the first thing being to beg Atem to make love to him, the other to break the hell out of this room as soon as possible. "A-Atem…"

He opened his eyes. "Yes, Aibou?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"You kind of just did."

Yugi rolled his eyes. "Well I have TWO questions then."

Atem laughed. "Whatever you need. What is it?"

"Uh…um…are you interested in…men or women?"

Atem blinked at how unordinary that question seemed. "Well…men of course."

Yugi felt a wave of relief wash over him.

"Why do you ask?"

Yugi perked back up again. "Uh…Um…well…we've been together for a while…being partners and all. And I sort of…love you."

Atem laughed. It was a sexy kind of laugh. However, not the reaction Yugi was expecting. "Oh, Aibou, I've loved you for years."

Yugi blushed. "You have? Why didn't you say anything?"

"It just seemed a little odd to love someone you share a body with. Now that we're separate, everything's different. Haven't you been able to tell?"

Yugi thought. Atem always did EXTRA nice things for him. Sometimes he would kiss him on the cheek, but Yugi thought no 'feelings' were behind that. They've always hugged. Oh Ra, Atem always WAS giving off signals that he loved him! "I guess I was just so focused on me loving you, I never really noticed all the lovey things you always did for me…"

Atem kissed Yugi. On the lips this time.

Yugi welcomed the kiss. He parted his lips to let Atem's tongue into his mouth.

Atem gladly explored his Aibou. Tongues, hands, everything was moving. The kiss came to a stop for air. "We can continue this when we rise, okay Aibou?"

"Whatever you want, Atem."


End file.
